Games Abound
by Arones
Summary: Will drags Henry into an awesome game while Magnus is out at a conference.


Will was arriving back from a trip out to good old WallyWorld. He was practically bouncing in his shoes as he stepped through the doorway and into the Sanctuary. Henry was going to be so excited when he saw what was in the bags he was carrying. Magnus was heading out that afternoon to go to a conference in none other than Dallas, Texas and they would have the Sanctuary to themselves without the boss-lady around. It was early February and she was looking forward to seeing the sun again for a few days; at least that was what she had told Will when he insisted on knowing why she was going and how long she would be going for. He really hoped he hadn't made her suspicious of anything that he would be doing.

The bags were set down in his room, specifically in a chest of drawers in his closet that had three key locks and one key code lock; he tugged off his jacket and threw it onto the recliner he had in the corner. It had been raining all day, but he'd managed to find a close enough parking spot to the sliding Plexiglas doors that led him into the chaotic world that was Wally so he wasn't that wet or drenched through when he returned. He checked his watch: he had ten minutes to get to her office for final instructions before she was due to depart. He'd go early, and see if there was anything that she wanted to tell him before the rest of the gang got there.

He didn't bother to knock on the door knowing that she wouldn't get angry when he didn't. She was searching through something on her computer when he came in and she was leaned over the chair. She had thought she would have been able to find it quickly and obviously, she hadn't. His eyes rolled over the curve of her backside and down her legs that were bare. She was wearing a really short skirt for Helen Magnus, but he so did not mind. She tilted her hip, shifting the weight from one foot to the other and he almost sighed out loud at the movement. Biting his tongue he quietly moved behind her and leaned over her shoulder. "Finding everything?"

She jumped back and put a hand over her speeding heart. "Jesus, Will. I didn't even hear you." Her voice was nasally as raspy, and about an octave too low. Will quirked an eyebrow up and ran a hand down her arm.

"You ok?"

"Yeah," she sniffled, "It's just a touch of a cold, is all."

"Should you be going—"

"Will, I'm perfectly able to go on this trip. My ears are just…" She sighed to herself, "that's why I didn't hear you." She turned back to the monitor searching through the many files and folders that she had neatly organized in the Network system. He squeezed her arm softly and let go, once again leaning over the desk to look at the screens in front of them. She clicked her tongue against her teeth when she found the document. Pressing print she waited for the machine across the room to start up. She also sent a quick email to him with her itinerary, just in case anything when wrong while she was gone. "Don't do anything… stupid while I'm gone, alright?" She had chosen her words carefully.

"Who? Me? Do something stupid?"

"I want the building in one piece and exactly as I left it when I come back. I'm going to be too exhausted to put it back together after you've desecrated it."

"I promise Magnus…" his eyes were twinkling as he reached forward and grabbed both of her hands, lightly holding on to her fingers, "to honor and uphold all Sanctuary policies, the sanctity of this office and this building. I promise to keep this building and the network running smoothly in your absence." He was broadly grinning now. "To have and to hold everything dear and holy, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness," he winked at her then, "and in health; from this day forward until your return."

She leaned forward and pecked him on the lips quickly mumbling, "Cheeky monkey." Shaking her head, she turned to her leather bag that was resting on the chair behind her desk and zipped it shut after sliding in the paperwork she had printed out. When she made to walk out the door Will tisked and grabbed her jacket off the back of the chair. She rolled her eyes and set down the bag and let him help her into it. She turned around and before she could even protest he buttoned it up and tied the tie over her hips tightly.

"Don't want you to catch a cold." She shook her head again, grabbed for the bag and made for the door. "Not waiting till everyone else gets here?"

"Don't want to get them sick." She sniffled again.

"But it's ok to get me sick?" He pushed his palms upwards and out away from his body in an innocent gesture.

Magnus looked at him; her eyes shaded by her bangs as she bit her lip and let it slide wetly between her teeth. Licking her lips she finally spoke. "See you in two days, William."

Will waited impatiently for the Big Guy to drive away with her in the car. He rubbed his hands together and spoke to the room, "Man this is so gonna be epic." He made sure the black car turned the corner from his office window before he sat down to get some work done so that he would have full control over his plans tonight. He was a little jealous of Henry who could just up and leave his work almost anytime. The man did have less responsibility, but sometimes the break would be nice. Though he was damned sure he didn't want to be doing the emergency tech or any of the tech stuff that the HAP did.

He waited until it was dark which was luckily only about an hour. He grabbed a quick meal and picked up his radio. "Henry, grab two night vision goggles and meet me in Magnus' office."

"Ok…" It was a slow and hesitant reply. "Anything I should know?"

"Nope." He was pulling the items he had bought earlier out of the chest of drawers and moved to Magnus' office. Sliding his now ever present pocket knife through the cardboard he began to open the boxes. Henry came into the door with the requested items in hand. Will was sitting on the yellow couch trying to get the item completely out of the box.

"DUDE! You did not! You did! Dude! That's awesome!" Henry took the empty water gun out of his friend's hands and pulled the last few pieces of wayward plastic and ties off it. "This rocks!" Will moved off with the other gun he finally managed to get loose from the cheap cardboard's grasp and into the small kitchenette just down the hall from her office. They filled up the plastic containers and screwed them into the plastic threads.

"Lights off."

"What?"

"Lights off, we're playing with the lights off." Will was adamant and moved back into Magnus' office, opened the small panel behind one of the paintings next to the doorway and hit the breaker for the floor. After his eyes adjusted a bit, he saw Henry hand him the goggles and pulled them over his eyes. "Rules are this floor only, 'cause it's dark. Anything else is game." He grinned and pulled the trigger on his already pressurized weapon and shot Henry in the face before ducking and running out the door.

"Dude that's so not fair!" Henry growled before running after the moving psychologist firing his own weapon. He missed because he slipped on some water that had appeared on the floor and hit the wall with the stream of water. Determining quickly and not to observantly that there was no damage done he continued on his way and was shot full in the chest when he turned the corner. The green that his eyes were trying to see through was obscuring his vision. Giving up on using them as his main strategy, Henry used his super sensitive ears and listened for the man.

He was under a table in the hallway. Pumping the gun, Henry aimed, used his eyes and fired. He hit Will in the groin and the man jumped up bumping his head on the top of the table and cried out. "Damn it, Henry!" He pushed his gun under the table and started firing as much as possible at the HAP before rolling out and trekking down the hall at a quick pace.

Henry followed closely behind and ended up back in Magnus' study. He saw Will running across the room from the window to the desk and he fired. His aim was true, but Will was faster. The blast of water hit the row of monitors. Both men were stunned. Both men emerged slowly and moved reticently toward the computers. "What the hell Henry? Of all things for you to hit, you hit the damn electronics."

"I can fix those easily before she gets back, look everything else is dry, just needs new screens and keyboard. It's a snap."

Will's face turned sharply to look at the shorter man who was standing between himself and Magnus' computer free desk. "She better not find out."

"We can always blame Kate; everyone knows she's clumsy around here."

"And what would Kate have been doing in Magnus' office?"

"I dunno, dude. It was just an idea. I used to blame shit on Ash all the time when she was little."

"And did it work?"

"Ehhhhh, not really." Henry grimaced. "I'll have it up and running again in the morning." He flicked his gun up at an angle and looked at it. It had been a bad idea; he should have known it would have resulted in something like this.

There was a smirk on Will's face when he looked at the sullen man. "I trust you, you'll fix it." He raised his own weapon up and pointed it straight in the middle of Henry's body and tightly pulled his finger on the trigger. Henry caught the movement just in time and jumped out of the way. Clear water smashed into the modern watercolor painting behind her desk, wetting the paint and knocking it off center. They both stopped again, Will's mouth agape and Henry grinning that now he wouldn't be the only one in trouble. "Really, why the hell did you move?" Will walked over and hit Henry in the arm. The HAP rubbed the muscle and looked at the man.

"Dude you didn't have to hit me for it."

But Will was barely listening to him because his stomach was plummeting to the other side of the world and then back again shoving its way into his throat. Oh, he would so be in trouble for this one. He turned on Henry then and started yelling at him. "We should never have done this! This was a horrible idea; God she is so going to kill us." He flung a hand through his hair and tugged on the ends.

"It's not my fault. You're the one that came up with the idea, maybe you should have thought about this before deciding to play up here."

"Oh you are so not putting all the blame on me!" Will was right in the other man's face at that point. Their toes were touching and their noses almost rubbing.

They both heard the tell-tale sign that she was coming, the clacking heels against the carpet in the hallway. Jumping apart Will looked around hopelessly as Henry stood ready for his reprimand. Magnus wasn't saying anything, but went straight to the little panel that Will had been at earlier. She flicked the breaker and the lights came back on. She spun around and saw them both standing sheepishly in front of her. "What is this?" She looked from one to the other eyeing their wet clothes and haggard forms. The anger was seeping through her voice and, Will had to admit, she was a lot scarier with a voice low from a cold. "What happened?"

"Uh…Kate did it?" Henry spoke and Will rolled his eyes.

Magnus' head turned to the side and her eyes narrowed. "Kate did what, exactly?"

"Uh…er…well…um…"

Will jumped in to help save his friend from further digging himself into a hole. "What are you doing back, Magnus? Aren't you supposed to be on a plane right now?"

"There was a sudden storm in Dallas and they didn't have the proper equipment to clear the runway." She paused a moment while a coughing fit took over her body. Will winced as it tore through her lungs and made an awful sound in her throat. She took a quick breather before continuing, "All fights have been canceled and, well with the cold, I thought it might be better to cancel the entire trip. But, that's beside the point Will. Don't change the subject. What did Kate do?" She was coughing again, albeit this time not as hard.

"She didn't do anything, we'll clean everything up." That caught her attention. Magnus began to look around the room and noticed her painting first: tilted on its side with a huge stain slipping down the front and ruining the watercolors it was rather difficult not to notice.

"Dear lord." The utterance left her lips as she continued to stare around the room. That was when her eyes landed on the two water guns scattered on the floor, the remaining contents spilling over her authentic Turkish rug. "What made you even think that this was a good idea?" As the force of the words and the breath left her she started coughing again. She covered her mouth with her hand and her cheeks pinked from the effort her body was making.

"We'll clean everything, Magnus. It will all be fixed up, but you need to rest." Will took a step forward.

She stopped him with a hand, "You didn't even think about what might happen did you? Honestly Will, I expect more from you." She was coughing again and Will moved over to the always present pitcher of water and poured her a glass. She gratefully accepted it and took large gulps before handing it back to him. "This better be cleaned up by morning." Both men nodded. She took another look around and locked eyes with each of them to show her disappointment.

"Come on, Magnus; let me walk you to your rooms. I'll even bring you some tea; it'll help soothe your throat. Henry can get started here and I'll come back and help him." She nodded and Will started to push her out of the room. He took a look back at the HAP that was standing in the center of the large study with a guilty expression on his face. Henry shrugged softly and mouthed "oops" before the other two left the vicinity.


End file.
